


Rise and fall

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maglor witnessed rise of new empire





	Rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt - Maglor through History - B7 - settlement of Sumer

Maglor saw the rise and fall of many civilizations, elven and human. Long ago was the time when people had beautiful cities. Now this time may come again. He saw new settlements, he walked through pavements of newly found cities-to-be. He anticipated it would be an empire. When he travelled to new towns – Eridu, Bad-tibra, Larsa – he saw humans would rise again. Now alone, without the help of elves. This colourful, lively cities remained him long gone era when he travelled to Harad in the Fourth Age of people of Arda. When they still called it Arda. World he remembered.


End file.
